POKEMON: To Be a Master-Prologue
by Will2
Summary: A boy named Matt from Cerulean city has collected all eight badges and is on his way to the Pokemon League!!


Ok, this fanfic is different from most that you'll probably read. The main character is a 13 year old boy from Cerulean city named Matthew but we'll call him Matt. His first pokemon was a Charmander and so evolved into a Charmeleon. He also has a Pidgeotto, a Squirtle, a Jolteon, a Butterfree and a Bulbasaur. I am starting this fanfic right after Matt get's his last badge and go's out towards the league. 

Matt has spiky jet black hair and wears a pair of biking gloves that are cut off at the fingers (like Ash's) but he doesn't wear a jacket, he wears a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. 

  
  


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, it is owned by Nintendo, Game Freaks and a bunch of other companies so don't bother to sue me. But all the trainers that I invented for this fic are mine. So don't bother to sue me...besides, I have no money. 

  
  


* * * * * 

  
  


POKEMON: To Be a Master

By Will Snow

Prologue:

  
  
  
  


Matt walked along the path, VICTORY ROAD.

Her smiled as he opened up a shiny black and red box that contained all of his eight Pokémon league badges. 

His first badge, his Cascade badge. His boulder badge, his Thunder Badge, Rainbow Badge, Soul Badge, Marsh Badge, his Flame Badge and his newest and hardest to earn BADGE, HIS Earth Badge.

  
  


He put his badges back into the box and put it in his backpack.

  
  


He had his six PokeBall's on his belt to. 

Inside his PokeBall's were his six pokemon: 

  
  


Charmeleon his first pokemon, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, his Jolteon, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. These were the Pokemon he had used to earn all of his eight badges and make it this far in the Indigo Pokemon League. 

  
  


He hadn't caught only six pokemon, he had caught something like twelve or thirteen in total.

On his journey he had seen a lot of kids playing the game on Game Boy. They probably didn't realize how hard it was to catch a wild Pokemon, they were actually hard to capture. 

  
  


All of a sudden, a kid a bit older than Matt came out of the bushes and faced him.

  
  


"Hey you!" The kid said.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. Are you going to Indigo Plateau?" The older kid asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to the pokemon league." 

"I'm trying to but the guards won't let me, say I need at least seven badges to go in." He said.

"Eight badges." Matt said.

"Huh? What?"

"You need eight badges to get in." Matt said. "I would know, I have them."

"Well, I'm gonna go and get some but first my pokemon need a work out. How about a battle?" He asked. 

  
  


"A battle! Sure I'll battle you! I can use all the training I can get for the League." 

"Great! We'll each use three pokemon! Assuming you have that many?"

"Of course I do have three I have six on me right now!" Matt yelled back.

  
  


"Whatever! Go Geodude!" The kid ordered.

His rock pokemon jumped out of the PokeBall and slammed into the ground. 

Matt knew what to use.

"Squirtle! GO!" He yelled.

  
  


A red flash burst from the PokeBall and a blue Turtle jumped out. "Squirt! Squirtle!" 

  
  


"Geodude! Tackle!" The kid commanded to his pokemon.

The geodude responded and shot towards Matt's Squirtle. Geodude hit Squirtle hard but it was still in the fight.

"Squirtle! Bubblebeam!" Matt commanded.

  
  


Squirtle opened up it's mouth and shot out a bright light blue beam towards Geodude. The beam shot towards him and turned to bubbles that exploded around Geodude, drenching him in water.

Geodude got really woozy and stumbled around.

  
  


"Now Spinning Tackle!!" Matt commanded.

  
  


Squirtle jumped into the air and got into it's shell and began to spin towards Geodude, it connected and Geodude hit hard and passed out.

  
  


The kid called his pokemon back and threw another PokeBall.

"Weepinbell!" He ordered. 

A big plant pokemon jumped out and faced Squirtle.

  
  


"Weepinbell! Poison Powder!" Jack* ordered.

(*I didn't have enough time to introduce him so let's call him jack, okay?) 

Weepinbell jumped into the air and began to shake. A bright blue powder began spraying down on Squirtle, he began to get weaker but managed to stay up.

  
  


"Hit it with Water Gun!" Matt ordered.

Squirtle shot a burst of water from it's mouth but it barely did anything to Weepinbell.

Matt called it back and threw out one of his other Pokemon.

  
  


"Pidgeotto!" He yelled.

A large bird flew strait up out of the PokeBall and into the air.

"Hit it with Quick Attack!" Matt ordered.

Pidgeotto began to fly extremely fast and slammed into Weepinbell across his face. Weepinbell slowly fell onto the ground and passed out.

  
  


"Weepinbell return! Go Zubat!" Jack's small blue bat jumped out of the PokeBall and flew towards Pidgeotto. 

"Zubat! Poison Sting!"

Zubat opened it's jaws and tried to bite on Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto flew below it and pecked it's belly hard. Knocking it out. 

  
  


Jack stood there and called his pokemon back.

  
  


"I can see why you made it so far in the Pokemon League. By the way, I'm Jack." He said.

"I'm Matt." They shook hands and Jack began to walk off.

"Good luck Matt. Maybe we'll compete against each other again." Jack said.

"Maybe."

  
  


Matt called back his Pidgeotto and gave his Squirtle an Antidote and a Potion, healing it.

  
  


He began to walk again along the path.

Soon he reached a large grassy field filled with boulders.

In the field a lot of little kids were running around playing.

Matt would have really, really liked to stop but he still had to get to the Pokemon League. 

  
  


Matt continued to walk until he reached a large cave. Inside the cave it was really dark. 

On a sign posted up it said:

"VICTORY ROAD SHORTCUT TO INDIGO PLATEAU- ENTER AT OWN RISK" 

  
  


"Yeah sure I will." Matt said.

He walked in and immediately tripped over a small boulder. He smacked his face on the ground and immediately looked to see what he had tripped over.

  
  


He looked back to see a small Machop looking at him. IT pointed at him and laughed.

"Did you trip me?" Matt asked, with a hint of laughter.

The Machop didn't move.

  
  


"You're mine!" Matt yelled, ripping out a PokeBall. "Go JOLTEON!" 

Matt's yellow spiky Jolteon appeared out of the PokeBall's red flash and faced off against the Machop.

  
  


"Jolteon! Quick attack!" Matt commanded.

"JOLT!" Replied his Pokemon.

Jolteon began running in large circles around Machop at a very quick speed.

The Machop began to get dizzy as it stumbled around trying to keep it's eyes on it's opponent.

All of a sudden, Jolteon struck, smashing into Machop sending him flying into a wall.

  
  


"Now Jolteon! Thundershock!" Matt commanded.

  
  


Jolteon began to charge up it's electric energy and was soon burning with the electric heat, then he exploded in a blast of electricity and hundreds of electric bolts flew down at Machop, frying it.

  
  


"You're mine!" Matt yelled.

He ripped out another PokeBall and threw it at Machop, it snapped open on contact and the small fighting pokemon turned bright red and was sucked in.

The ball wobbled around on the ground for a second before stopping and emitting a light 'ding' sound. 

  
  


"All right!" Matt said, happily. "And good job Jolteon." 

"JOLT!" Replied his Jolteon.

All of a sudden, the PokeBall began to glow a bright red and soon let out flashes of light and seemed to explode in a gray cloud. 

  
  


His new Machop had just been sent to the Pokemon lab in Cerulean city. Matt wasn't new with this. 

  
  


He began to walk again, this time with Jolteon beside him, who was lighting up the path with a glow of electricity. 

Matt pulled out his PokeDex and snapped it open. 

"Search Victory Road." He said.

  
  


The PokeDex soon came to life and reported:

"VICTORY ROAD. A very long path between Viridian City and Indigo Plateau. This place contains many strange and wonderful Pokemon, some even claim to have seen the legendary fire pokemon, MOLTRES in this cave. Other Pokemon include, Graveler, Onix, Machop, Machoke and many other Fighting, Ground and Rock type Pokemon." 

  
  


Matt put the PokeDex away, "Well so far I've only seen a Machop." That was about to change.

  
  


Matt soon saw a Geodude, and was surprised to see a huge wild Onix. His Pokemon needed healing so he left the Onix alone but managed to catch the Geodude thanks to his Bulbasaur, it to was teleported to the Pokemon Lab in Cerulean City.

  
  


It was so dark in the cave, matt son forgot what time it was and was surprised to learn it was nearly ten at night. He had been hiking since eight this morning and he guessed he was only half of the way to the Indigo Plateau. 

  
  


He set up camp and woke up the next morning around eight.

He packed up his stuff and set off again, this time using his Charmeleon to light the way with a small flame.

  
  


Looking at his fire Pokemon brought back a lot of memories.

He remembered the day when he first got it, they immediately became best friends. He also remembered when it have evolved into Charmeleon. He was battling Sabrina in he gym when Charmeleon evolved to beat her Kadabra. Now when Charmeleon evolved to Charizard, he would surely get far in the Pokemon League.

  
  


After hiking for hours upon hours, by seven O'clock that night after over two days of strait hiking, he left the Victory Road cave and was on top of a large green hill that overlooked a small town down below. A lot of log cabins were in the town and in the center was a huge Stadium, it looked like a football Stadium.

  
  


All of a sudden, his PokeDex came to life.

  
  


"INDIGO PLATEAU. Is actually not a Plateau at all, but a small town made for Pokemon trainers who have made it to battle the league. The large battle field bigger than a football stadium, INDIGO STADIUM is the biggest landmark on Indigo Island. Only the best Pokemon trainers in the world get to fight there."

  
  


"Cool." Matt said. He began to walk down the hill to the Indigo Plateau Town.

As he walked with his Pokemon, he thought of what it would be like, to become #1. He would soon get his chance though.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued..............

Coming up in Part 1:

Matt trains for his first Pokemon League Battle 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
